Sleepover Woes
by celrock
Summary: The East coast version of 'The Odd Couple.' When Rosie sleeps over at Hazel's house for the first time, she soon discovers how different their lives are. Can this opposite attracting female duo get along for the entire night? Or is this the end of Rosie and Hazel's friendship, as we know it.


Sleepover Woes

Summary: The East coast version of 'The Odd Couple.' When Rosie sleeps over at Hazel's house for the first time, she soon discovers how different their lives are. Can this opposite attracting female duo get along for the entire night? Or is this the end of Rosie and Hazel's friendship, as we know it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Hazel and her family are owned by HazelNutSwirl, and Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper.

It was another typical weekend for both, Tommy and Rosie, who were stuck at home, with not much to do. Though Tommy had been out the previous night, he slept over at Chuckie's house, since it was Friday night, and both of them had a good week at preschool, so they were rewarded with a sleepover. Seeing two weeks prior, Tommy had Chuckie over for a sleepover, it was Chuckie's turn to have Tommy over. And likewise, Peter wasn't needed to babysit, so when Rosie called him up on Friday via her sister's iPad, she was sadly disappointed to learn that he wasn't available. No matter, she watched TV with her sister that evening, and figured she'd try again the next day. Luckily, the following day, Peter was needed to watch the kids, as Tommy was still at Chuckie's house, but his parents had work to do at the Java Lava, and with Saturday being their busiest day, they felt it better to not have the kids running all over the place. So that afternoon, when Peter came over to watch Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy for the day, he walked into their bedroom, to find Tommy helping Chuckie put away the blocks.

"Hey Tommy, I wanted to tell you that Rosie gave me a call last night looking for you." Peter said.

"Oh, can we give her a call back? She probably misses me." Tommy said.

"Aren't you busy picking up?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but I can talk to Rosie while I finish picking up, if that's okay with you Chuckie." Tommy said, turning to his best friend, who was placing a green triangular shaped block along with the other triangular shaped blocks.

"Sure." Chuckie replied.

And with that, Peter rang Mary's iPad. Back at Rosie's apartment, she had just finished her breakfast when she heard a ringing from her sister's iPad, which was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. She ran into the other room to answer it, pleased to see Tommy and Peter on the screen. Mary had followed her into the room, but when she glanced over at the screen to see who was there, she decided not to bother her sister, and went back into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast and do her Saturday morning chores of clearing the table and putting the dishes in the dish washer away.

"Hi Rosie, sorry I wasn't around yesterday." Tommy said.

"That's okay, Peter toldid me you were sleeping over at Chuckie's house." Rosie replied.

"Yep, I was, and we had lots of fun." Tommy said, placing a green square block on to the pile.

"That's great! What are you doing now?" Rosie asked.

"Oh. Me and Chuckie are finished playing with his blocks, so we're picking them up before we go play outside with Kimi and their brand new water table." Tommy replied.

"Wow!" Rosie cried.

"Yeah, it's a rule at Chuckie's house. When you're finished with a toy, it has to be put away just right. Learned this the firstest time I ever slept over. In fact, it was the first time I had ever been away from my mommy and daddy." Tommy said.

"Wow really? Think you could tell me the whole story?" Rosie asked.

"Sure!" Tommy replied, as he placed the last block on top of the stack in the box, and began his story.

Tommy POV

Well a long time ago, before Dilly was born, my mommy and daddy were going away for a long weekend, well okay, so the firstest time I was ever away from them was when I stayed at grandpa Boris and grandma Minca's with cousin Angelica, but that time, we played with toys in their attic and there was no picking up involved. This time however was different, because I'd be spending the weekend with my bestest friend. Of course, Phil and Lil had come over to play with Chuckie on the day I was dropped off, and they tried to warn me and Chuckie that we'd start to not get along. I didn't believe them, as me and Chuckie had been bestest friends forever, why wouldn't we get along? Boy did I find out just how different Chuckie was compared to me. That was the weekend I learned, my bestest best friend was a neat freak.

First, we got out the blocks to play with, and when I had enough playing with blocks, I wanted to go play with Mr. Banana Head, when Chuckie told me I had to clean up the blocks. Being a baby, at my home, I just, well, played with my toys in the playpen or where ever I wanted, and usually mommy or daddy would put them away. That's not how it works in Chuckie's house. We had to put the blocks away, and he showed me how they were spose to go up. You had to put them away by size and color. Big to small, and put all of the red, blue, and green blocks together. So I helped him clean up, only, by the time we were finished, his daddy came in to put us to bed. I wasn't ready to go to sleep, so I struck up some crazy conversation about green Jell-O, much to Chuckie's dismay. He wanted to go to sleep, and was really getting cranky, so much to my dismay, we went to sleep.

If that wasn't enough to ruin things, the next day, I was introduced to two more things that Chuckie likes better than I do. He likes to eat Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps, which I think tastes awful! I much prefer Reptar Cereal, and, he introduced me to his favoritest TV show, Space Trek Babies, which I actually find worser than Zack's favoritest TV show, Super Why. I founded the clicker and changed it to Reptar, claiming that's what I always watch in my house, only to turn to see Chuckie, looking scared by what Reptar was doing on the TV, and looking upset. He claimed nothing was bothering him, but I knew something was.

Then that night, we had to share the blankie in his crib, and it was never enough. I'd pull the blankie around me, but Chuckie was cold, so he'd pull it back. I then awoke, cold, so I took it back, and we spent the whole night, fighting over his blankie. The nextest day, Phil and Lil came over to play, and we founded a collection of stamps. We covered Phil in stamps, and claimed that the mailman would take him to China, once we putted him into the mailbox. Chuckie had curled up next to his teddy bears and had fallen asleep. Phil and Lil were wondering how things were going, to which I told them that we were having lots of fun, doing things like playing with blocks, watching Reptar, and having lots of fun. That's when I got Chuckie's tentions to confirm it, to which he did at the time, very sleepily I might add, but by this time, we had run out of stamps, so I went off looking for more.

Unfortunately, when I gotted back, Chuckie's daddy had caught us, so we had the stamps taken away, and soon after, Phil and Lil went home. That's when I decided to play with Chuckie's Bogo Block Village. It's this little village with different places, people, and vehicles to go along with them. However, I found it fun moving everything around. Sadly, Chuckie didn't find this fun, and he gotted really upset with me for rearranging it, claiming it was all ruined. He showed me where everything went, which I caught on to, though it wasn't nearly as much fun as rearranging the village around, setting things up my way. He also claimed that in his house, I had to do things his way. I apologized, and went along with things after that. I even managed to swallow the yucky cereal at breakfast, it was either that, or go hungry. However, while I did everything Chuckie's way, I wasn't happy, and the nextest day when Phil and Lil came to play, we played a hide the keys game. I founded where Phil and Lil had hided them, which was beneath Chuckie's daddy's bed. When I brought them back, it was Chuckie's turn to go hide them, so he went off to do that, at which time, I complained to Phil and Lil about what a awful time I was having.

"Phil and Lil, I can't take it anymore. The puzzle has to go like this. The teddy bear has to go like that. And if I watch Space Trek Babies again I'm gonna crack!" I told Phil and Lil.

"I hate to say it, but…" Phil said.

"We told you so." Phil and Lil told me in unison.

We went on playing together, but by this time, I had had enough of Chuckie's stupid neat freak rules. That night after we played with blocks, when it was time for me and Chuckie to start picking up and getting ready to go to bed, while I had put away the blocks the way he showed me before, by size and color, he then informs me that I also needed to put their shapes together. Of course, he didn't tell me about shape the firstest time he had me put them away, and by this time, I was really missing my mommy and daddy, my house, and doing things my way. That was when I snapped. Instead of picking up the blocks, I punched at them, knocking them all to the ground, messing them up and making an even biggerer mess to clean up. Chuckie then losted his temper, claiming I was gonna leave them that way, which I was, and that I didn't care. We both started crying, to which his daddy came in, founded us upset, and helped us pick up, thinking we were ready to go to bed.

Once we were in bed and calmed down, I apologized to Chuckie for getting so mad at him and messing up his blocks. I let him know that I missed being at home and being with my mommy and daddy, and, doing things my way. He understood where I was coming from, and we made up. I gave him my share of the blankets, and sometime later that night, mommy and daddy returned, picking me up and taking me home. After mommy tucked me into my crib, I looked around at my messy bedroom, and decided, maybe it wouldn't hurt if I picked up every once in a while, so before I went to bed, I picked up my blocks and put them away, and ever since then, when I'd sleep over at Chuckie's, or anybody else's house, I'd remember that everybody does things differently than me, and would go along with it, knowing I could go home and back to my own way of doing things later.

End of Tommy POV

By the time Tommy finished his story, Rosie was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, it's just, well, your firstest time of sleeping over at Chuckie's reminded me of something." Rosie said, once she had calmed down.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I went through a similar experience my firstest time of sleeping over at Hazel's, only while you, the guest were the messy one, while your bestest friend turned out to be a neat freak, I learned after only spending one night at Hazel's, she was a slob, and we nearly ended our friendship." Rosie explained.

"Oh wow. So what happened at your firstest sleepover at Hazel's?" Tommy asked.

"Well sit back, relax, and let me tell you a story." Rosie said.

Rosie POV

It happened before I metted you, but after my hair turned pink. My sister had a huge soccer game up in some place called New Hampshire, and she and her soccer team were spending the night up there before the big game the nextest day. Mommy and daddy were going to help chaperone the team, but they thought the trip would be boring for me, so they left me for the night at Hazel's house, claiming they'd be back late the next afternoon. Of course, I was really excited about this, that is, until I saw Reggie was also hanging out there for the day. No matter, I was too excited about my firstest sleepover at Hazel's, to care if Reggie would try to ruin it.

"Guess what Hazel, we're gonna get to have a sleepover together at your house, just like my big sister does with her friend Krystal sometimes! Won't this be great?" I said, bouncing up and down excitedly in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"Yeah!" Hazel replied, also bouncing up and down with me, giggling.

"You baby ladies are gonna sleep together tonight?" Reggie asked, walking into Hazel's room with a coloring book and some crayons.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, well, I don't have to warn you that it's not gonna be all fun and games." Reggie said.

Me and Hazel gulped, but I went on to hear what else Reggie had to say.

"You see baby ladies, if you stay together, you're gonna start fighting. You're not gonna like the food, or the games, or the TV shows you guys like to watch. And while you'd like to get out of it, afraid you're stuck in this horrible place. The only way out, is if you quit being friends." Reggie said, cackling.

I just stood up, glared at him, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Come on Reggie, that makes just about as much sense as when you tolded me that pink ballet slippers give your feet blisters." I said.

"Yeah, or that red Jell-o makes you throw up." Hazel added.

"Well okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Reggie said, an evil smile on his face, as he picked up his coloring book and crayons, leaving me and Hazel to play together by ourselves.

I didn't buy his warning. I mean, me and Hazel had been bestest friends for like, forever. There's no way we'd get on each other's nerves. Boy was I wrong. Well, part of the time. Luckily for me, she and I both like Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps, and no Tommy, neither one of us watch, or care for Space Trek Babies, but we discovered our own differences, starting with dinner that evening. Her mommy and daddy made Hazel's favorite dinner, snails.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the unfamiliar stuff on my plate.

"It's a snail, do you like it?" Hazel replied in between bites of her snail.

"Eeewww! Gross!" I cried, roling my eyes and giving Hazel a dirty look.

"Well okay, but that's what we're eating for dinner. The rule is here, you don't finish your dinner, you don't get dessert." Hazel explained, taking the last bite of the snail on her plate, holding up a clean plate to show her mommy.

"Good job Hazel, would you like some gummy worms for dessert?" Hazel's mommy asked her.

"Uh huh." Hazel replied in a baby voice to her mommy and smiled.

Not that I found the gummy worms all that appetizing neither, but I was really disappointed when I saw bowls of chocolate ice cream in front of her parents, who had also finished their snails, while I still had a plate full of snails, and had only finished my sippy cup of red juice.

"If you finish your snails Rosie, you can have dessert too." Hazel's daddy commented.

I just stuck my tongue out at the man, pushing my plate back, showing I was uninterested in dinner. This sadly meant, I didn't get any dessert, but since the sun hadn't gone down yet, me and Hazel got to play outside, where she showed me how to make mud pies.

"Okay Rosie, it's one part mud, one part water. Here, you can help me mix it together, then I'll pat it down." Hazel explained, handing me a plastic dish with the mud in it.

"Uh… Okay. But…" I started to say, before Hazel cut me off.

"But what?" Hazel asked.

"Well, it's, kind of messy." I said.

"Oh come on Rosie, mud pies are the bestest! Please?" Hazel begged, giving me the puppy dog face.

I let out a reluctant sigh and gave in.

"Okay Hazel, I'll play mud pie factory with you." I said.

"Yay!" Hazel replied, as we got started.

The sun was starting to set, so we had to work fast. Soon, we had our mud pie ready, and she offered me a slice.

"Here Rosie, have some mud pie." Hazel said, dishing me up a portion into a smaller bowl.

"Uh, no thanks." I replied.

"Come on Rosie, it's really good." Hazel said.

"Maybe to you it is, but if my mommy and daddy ever founded out I was eating mud and worms, they'd be mad at me." I said.

"But Hazel, your mommy and daddy aren't here." Hazel commented.

"True, but, I'm not all that hungry." I said, tossing down the mud pie, which some of it splattered on my dress, as I ran inside, no longer wishing to play games that grossed me out.

I ran into the kitchen, where Hazel's parents spotted me, and saw I needed a bath.

"Goodness! You girls really did play hard. Better get Hazel inside for her bath." Her daddy said, heading out into the backyard to get her.

"Come on Rosie, let's go get you ready for your bath." Hazel's mommy said, picking me up and carrying me up to the bathroom, where she filled the bathtub with water, and letting me pick out some toys to play with in the tub.

Finally! Something that felt like home to me, as I took baths at home. Little did I know that while I enjoyed getting clean, Hazel didn't. I was happily playing with a toy shark and a rubber ducky in the tub, when I was startled by a screaming, crying, kicking Hazel.

"Come on Hazel, you need to take a bath!" Her daddy shouted over her screaming.

"Nooooooooooo!" Hazel cried, nearly kicking me in the face, splashing water in my eyes.

This made me cry, having to listen to her scream and treat me that way, all because she didn't feel it was necessary to get clean. No matter, Hazel was put into her PJ's without a bath, while her mommy finished washing me off with soap that smelled like lavender, and shampoo that smelled like peaches. It felt so good to be clean, and dressed for bed in the purple and white polkadot footsy pajamas mommy and daddy had packed for me to wear to bed.

"Now you and Hazel go play while I get your hot milk ready." Hazel's mommy said, putting me down in her bedroom, which was a huge mess!

There were toy cars and trucks scattered about the room, along with a spider collection, a worm collection, and several other toys and rocks scattered about the floor.

"Uh, Hazel, don't you ever, well, you know, tighty up around here?" I asked.

"Tighty up, what are you talking about?" Hazel asked, twirling a worm around her pointer finger.

"You know, pick up your toys and other stuffs." I said.

"Oh, no way! Picking up my toys takes forever, and it's so, boring! Plus, it makes it harder to find my wormies and spiders whenever I need a late night snack." Hazel said, picking up a spider off of the carpet and putting it into her mouth, grossing me out.

"Oh, well okay. I guess, we can play in this mess." I said, pulling out some blocks to build a tower with.

Unfortunately, because the floor was covered in so much stuff, it was hard for me to find a place to build a good block tower, or to comfortably play with anything. Because I shared a room with my sister, I was use to having to keep things picked up from a very young age, if for no other reason, so my sister wouldn't step on something and get hurted. Soon afterwards, Hazel's mommy and daddy came in, picking up enough of her stuff to give them a path into the room from the door to her crib, and we were put into her bed with our bottles of hot milk. However, instead of mixing ovaltine with the milk like at my apartment, it was flavored with vanilla, which wasn't exactly my favorite. I took a few sips of my milk, before rejecting it.

"What's wrong Rosie? Don't you like your hot milk?" Hazel asked me, when I tossed my bottle aside.

"I like it mixed with ovaltine better. That's what mommy mixes my hot milk with at my house." I replied.

"Sorry, but I like vanilla better. Come on, try it." Hazel said, picking up my bottle and shoving it into my face.

I shook my head and tossed the bottle out of the crib, splattering milk on to the floor.

"Okay then, suit yourself then." Hazel said, finishing her bottle, then letting out a huge yawn.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep then." I said, yawning and turning over on my side of the crib to fall asleep.

"Uh, Rosie, do you remember the episode of the Dummi Bears where Jelly Bear flies a kite?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I do remember that episode, it's one of my favorites!" I cried.

"Or how about the episode where Jelly Bear…" Hazel started to say, but I was ready to go to sleep, so interrupted her.

"Hazel!" I shouted.

"What?" She replied, sitting up and staring me in the face.

"I'm really tired, can't we go to sleep now? We can talk about the Dummi Bears and stuff tomorrow." I said.

"But… But…" Hazel started to say, tears coming into the corner of her eyes.

"But what?" I asked.

"But, I finally have somebody to talk to about stuff before I go to sleep, and you don't wanna talk?" Hazel asked in between sobs.

"Hazel, I love talking with you, but right now, I'd really like to go to sleep. Please?" I begged.

"Okay, we'll go to sleep then. Night Rosie." Hazel said.

"Night night Hazel." I said, closing my eyes, and trying to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, sleeping at Hazel's house was much harder than I thought. Not only did she want to stay awake, talking, but her failing to take a bath made her smell really bad, making me nearly wanting to throw up, plus, she talked in her sleep all night, keeping me awake.

"Quiet Hazel." I said a few times during the night, but because she was so sound asleep, she never heard me, continuing to babble loudly.

At least breakfast the nextest morning went without any problems. We were both, given Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps to eat, and I finally, didn't feel hungry no more, which also didn't help the night before neither where sleeping was concerned. Yes Tommy, it's hard, if not impossible, to sleep on an empty tummy.

Anyway, after breakfast, we got to watch some TV. Usually in the mornings, if the Dummi Bears weren't on, mommy would put Curious George on for me on Hulu.

"Let's watch George." I said, picking up the clicker from the coffee table by Hazel's couch.

"No Rosie, every morning after breakfast, mommy always puts on Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends for me." Hazel said, handing the clicker to her mommy, who had just walked into the room to set up the TV.

"Okay okay, we'll watch the spider show." I said with a reluctant sigh.

Before I knew it, her mommy put on a DVD of the spider show, only to gross me out. I didn't care for it, I preferred watching Curious George. After putting up with Miss Spider for a few minutes, I reached up to the TV stand, grabbed the clicker, and turned off the DVD player, changing it back to PBS, which was airing Curious George, and one of my favorite episodes, the one where George was conducting an orchestra after winning the young conductor's contest.

"Oh boy my favorite episode of George!" I squealed excitedly.

"Why did you do that? You know Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends is my favoritest show." Hazel snapped.

"How can you watch a show about a insect, when an adorable little curious monkey is much more fun." I said.

"Firstest of all, a spider's not a insect, it's a aracknid. And secondly, we always watch George at your house. Can't we watch my favorite show for once? After all, this is my house." Hazel said.

I just let out a growl, crossing my arms and staring at the floor, but Hazel couldn't figure out how to get the DVD started, and it sounded like her mommy was on the phone in the other room, so we were stuck watching George. I turned and saw her curled up on the floor, about ready to cry again.

"Are you okay Hazel?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, not making eye contact with me.

Just then, Reggie's mommy dropped him off to play, and he came into the living room, to see us, mad at one another.

"Oooh! And what's wrong with you baby ladies today?" Reggie teasingly asked us, taking a seat in a blue easy chair at the far end of the room.

"Nothing!" We replied in unison.

"Come on ladies, spill it." Reggie said.

"All right Reggie. I don't like staying at a place where you have to be careful not to step on a toy everywhere you walk, eat mud pies and snails for dinner, and watch the spider show on TV, the most disgusting show on earth! And how can you sleep next to somebody who smells bad and talks all night. You can't, that's what." I screamed.

"Well I can't stand to be living with a neat freak, who complains about my messy room, and who smells clean, and likes taking baths. And if I have to watch Curious George anymore, I'll pull Rosie's hair so hard she'll wish she had never been born!" Hazel yelled back.

"Ooohhh, looks like my predicament was correct. Yep, I bet by this afternoon, you two won't be friends no more." Reggie said.

" _Yeah right._ " I thought to myself, leaving the living room and heading to Hazel's room, which, while it was a mess, it was the onliest place I could be without having to listen to him.

Sure, maybe me and Hazel weren't agreeing on everything at the moment, but it didn't mean we wouldn't be friends no more. However, I couldn't stand her messy room, and thought, maybe the reason why she never cleaned up, was because she didn't have anybody to help her clean up. I bet she'd thank me once I cleaned up her room and made it look nice. So I ran back to the living room, and told Hazel to stay with Reggie, that I'd have a big surprise for her. She was busy drawing pictures of bugs on paper, so I knew I could pull this off. I went back to her room, and found several buckets and boxes stacked up in a corner. I started picking up everything in sight, and tossing them randomly into the boxes. Once each box was full, I put the tops on them and stacked them up.

I did make sure to put the blocks all in one box, and the cars and trucks in another box. As for the spiders, worms, and bugs, while I didn't care much for picking them up, as far as I was concerned, they were all just as equally gross, so put them all into a box together and put the top on it. Then, it hit me, these bugs didn't belong inside, they belonged outside. So did the rocks. I placed them into the last empty bucket, and saw to carrying them outside. Unfortunately, before I could get outside, Hazel spotted me with the box and bucket.

"Where are you going with my rock, bug, and wormie collection?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, I'm just, taking them back outside, where they belong." I replied.

"You're what?" Hazel asked, surprised and angry.

"Hazel, I really don't think keeping these things inside is such a good idea." I said.

"But that's my collection! I worked so hard on this!" Hazel cried, running off to her room, where she let out a loud scream upon seeing the neat clean floor.

"Look at this place! Where are my toys?" Hazel screamed.

I had come up behind her at this point.

"I thought I would just, help you pick up, that's all." I said.

"Rosie Hall! I can't believe my eyes! You're a… A… Neat freak!" Hazel screamed.

"Oh yeah, well you're nothing but a big, fat, slob! I can't believe I was ever your friend in the firstest place." I argued, taking the lid off of the box, and flinging her rock collection and bugs and wormies all over the floor.

"And look at this, now my collections are ruined!" Hazel cried.

"How are they ruined? Isn't that how you like your stuff? Messy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the bugs and wormies each had their own place. They had mud pies to live in." Hazel said, pointing to the bowls I had emptied out in the bathroom, getting rid of the mud.

"Where did my mud go?" Hazel asked.

"I, washed the bowls out. They were dirty." I said.

"That's it!" Hazel snapped, banging her fist on the carpet.

"What?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"Just, go away! I don't wanna be your friend no more!" Hazel shouted.

"Well fine! Have it your way then." I said, stomping back to the living room, where Reggie was sitting on the couch, watching Transformers on TV.

I didn't care. I just slumped down on the carpet, about ready to cry.

"Well well well, look who's back, it's best friend less bubble gum head." Reggie said, staring at me.

"Oh just be quiet." I snapped, turning away from him.

"So, guess you see now that Hazel wasn't the person you thought she was, huh." Reggie said.

"Yeah, you were right. She's nothing but a disgusting butter ball, who can't appreciate cleanliness." I said.

"Awe, that's too bad. No worries Rosie, I'll be your best friend." Reggie said.

"Yeah right." I muttered to myself, as he got off of the couch and went off in the direction of Hazel's room.

I headed out into the backyard for a while to think. Sure, maybe I didn't care much for Hazel's messy habbits and gross interests, but as I played in the backyard with her buckets and shovels, trying to build a sandcastle in her sandbox, I found myself, starting to get lonely. It then hit me what was really bothering me. It wasn't exactly Hazel's ways that were bothering me. It was the fact that I was missing home. I missed doing things my way. I missed my mommy, daddy, and big sister. And maybe me and Hazel aren't completely alike, but we've been best friends forever. She tried to help me back when I was being weaned from my pacifier. She was there for me when we went to New York, amongst other things. And she's always there to help us when we're in a jam. I even saved her life lastest winter when we were looking for the fire wood to keep warm. How could I just, end our friendship over something as ridiculous as a messy room versus a clean room? I knew what I needed to do. I needed to go in and apologize, but when I got inside, I overheard something I was hoping to not hear.

"I don't care what anybody says Reggie, I wouldn't be caught dead being friends with a bubble gum head who likes everything clean and nice." Hazel said from her room.

"Wanna be my best friend then?" Reggie asked.

"Sure!" Hazel replied, followed by them giggling and laughing.

I couldn't believe it. Hazel just ended our friendship, and replaced me with Reggie? Just like that? I knew I had to do something, but I needed to find just the right moment to do it. Before we knew it, lunch was ready, and we more or less, ate at the kitchen table in silence, splitting a can of cheese ravioli between me, Hazel and Reggie. I would have brought it up there, except Reggie was listening. He'd only try to talk us out of making up with one another. Luckily, after lunch, it was time for us to go down for our nap, and Reggie was sent to the living room to rest on the couch while he watched TV, while me and Hazel were placed in her crib in her room.

Once her mommy tucked us in and left the room, I turned to my x bestest friend.

"Uh, Hazel, I've gots something to say to you." I said.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I'm sorry I cleaned up your room and made you mad. And I'm sorry I ruined your rock, bug, and wormie collection." I said apologetically.

"You are?" Hazel asked.

"Well, yeah! I realize, I only did those things, well, cuz, the truth is, I miss being at home. I miss my mommy, and daddy, and big sister. And, well, I miss doing things in the way I'm use to." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry I got so mad too. I should have knowed you do things differently than I do. I'm an only child. I don't have a sibling who wants things kept neat and tighty, or who wants to go right to sleep at night. I also should have remembered, you're not as big of a fan of bugs and stuff like I am, and I'm sorry for not respecting that." Hazel said.

"And I'm sorry I didn't respect your interests and habbits more too." I said.

"So, are we bestest best friends again?" Hazel asked.

"Of course! We shouldn't xstop being friends just because we live our lives differently. Sometimes, it's fun to be messy and dirty." I said.

"And maybe it wouldn't hurt every once in a while to take a bath or to pick up my toys a little bit when I have friends come over." Hazel said, letting out a huge yawn.

"That sounds good to me." I replied, letting out a yawn and taking my nappy.

The nextest thing I knew, when I waked up, mommy, daddy, and Mary were back from their soccer game, there to pick me up. After our nappy though, before I left, me, Hazel and Reggie all had bowls of chocolate ice cream for a snack. Me and Hazel smeared chocolate all over our faces, turned to one another, and started laughing.

"Look at you with a chocolate beard, you look so silly!" Hazel commented in between fits of laughter.

"And you look so silly, covered in dots of chocolate, all over your face and arms. Did you come down with chocolate pox?" I asked in between fits of laughter.

"Hey! Just what do you think you baby ladies are doing? You're spose to be mad at each other." Reggie said.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Yep, me and Rosie decided to be bestest friends, no matter what, even if some of us prefer to be clean, we're not gonna let that end our friendship." Hazel said.

"And I'm not gonna let my messy friend stop being my friend, cuz sometimes, being messy can be lots of fun." I said.

"Darn, I was hoping to get one of you baby ladies all to myself." Reggie grumbled, finishing his ice cream and leaving the table, scowling.

I turned to my friend and smiled.

"You know what Hazel, I wouldn't trade you for Reggie even if he were the lastest person on earth." I said.

"Me neither!" Hazel said, tossing a glob of chocolate ice cream into my face.

I shivered, then laughed, just as my mommy, daddy, and sister walked in, and before I knew it, mommy got a rag to clean me up. Once I was cleaned up, I went home, really happy, and couldn't wait until I got to sleep over at Hazel's again.

End of Rosie POV

"Wow! So did you become more messy after that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yes and no. I still like to be neat and tighty, but every once in a while, I don't mind playing mud pie factory, or getting into a food fight, but I don't think I'll ever like snails. Eeewww!" Rosie said, giving Tommy a dirty look.

Tommy returned the dirty look right back at her, nodding in agreement.

"I don't think I wanna eat snails neither, but I bet Phil and Lil would love them." Tommy said.

"You know what? I think you're right! My friend Hazel does kind of remind you of Phil and Lil, doesn't she." Rosie said.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, time to go." His mom was heard calling from downstairs.

"Uh, Rosie, it's time for me to go home from Chuckie's now." Tommy said, picking up Peter's iPhone and heading out of Chuckie's room to meet Peter and his mom, who were downstairs.

"Okay Tommy, well, it was great talking with ya." Rosie said.

"It was great talking' with ya too." Tommy said, smiling at her.

"Bye baby." Rosie said, blowing him a kiss.

"Bye Rosie." Tommy replied, blowing a kiss right back at her, before their Facetime call disconnected.

The End

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this story, and the last East coast gender bender Rugrats story I plan to release for a while. And I'll admit, snails is one of those things I've never eaten before in my life either, probably because it sounds kind of gross to me, plus, one time, my dad cooked snails for my mom before they got married, and they didn't agree with my mom, causing them to never eat snails in their home again, but I just thought it would be something interesting for Hazel's family to eat. Also, I thought it would be interesting, to have on the East coast, the guest be the neat freak, opposed to how it was on the West coast, where the host of the long weekend sleepover was the neat freak. I hope you all enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
